


Horseboy

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: NCIS
Genre: August Rush Challenge, Case Fic, Community: 1-million-words, Gen, Prompt Fic, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DiNozzo goes undercover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horseboy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this August Rush image](http://i22.photobucket.com/albums/b346/haldoor/August%20Rush/pairs-Gibbs-Tony4_zps83c34b8f.jpg)

"Are you ready?" Gibbs asked, pulling on his vest.

"Sure thing, Partner!" Tony said, adopting a western accent.

Gibbs gave him the look and Tony's smile faded instantly. "Sorry, Boss. Yes, I'm ready."

"I still don't believe he will make a convincing horseboy," Ziva said into their earwigs.

"It's 'cowboy,'" Tony informed her, "and no one asked you."

"Well seeing as how I am your backup, I just think I should be closer to the scene, to minimize my response time if you blow your cover too quickly." She replied snippily.

"For your information, Ziva, I have watched every western ever filmed, and I am a wonderful actor!"

"Hah!"

"Enough!" Gibbs finished with his vest and grabbed his sniper rifle. "DiNozzo will be fine. David, you can move the car ten feet closer if it'll make you feel better."

"But-"

"End of discussion!" Gibbs replied sharply. "Now get to work!"


End file.
